


Entre l`amour et la mort

by Arminelle



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [6]
Category: Ravenloft (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Музыкальная подборка для истории Страда и Татьяны.
Relationships: Tatyana Federovna/Strahd von Zarovich
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864918
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Entre l`amour et la mort

  


**Author's Note:**

> список песен + куплеты
> 
>  **1\. Bruno Pelletier - Entre l`amour et la mort**  
>  Je vois un océan de sang  
> J’entends ce qu’entendent les sourds  
> Quand ils entendent crier le vent  
> À quoi me sert de vivre encore  
> Parmi les cendres éternelles  
> Pris entre l’amour et la mort  
> Pris entre l’amour et la mort
> 
>  **2\. Anais Delva - L`amour et son contraine**  
>  Je me tends sous le mal  
> Plus je plie, plus je meurs  
> Plus il m'ordonne  
> Je porte la croix  
> D'un désir éternel  
> Je m'en remets au ciel
> 
>  **3\. Kamelot - Ravenlight**  
>  In Ravenlight  
> You came to me  
> From silence rose a symphony of  
> Coming winters white
> 
>  **4\. Tarja Turunen - Damned and Divine**  
>  As the wind takes me away from you  
> Before the morning light.  
> My sins are fading into view  
> I'm so weary deep inside
> 
>  **5\. Julien Loko - Encore**  
>  J'ai encore, encore besoin d'elle  
> Encore une flamme  
> Encore une larme  
> Enlacer nos corps  
> Jusqu'à ce que passe la fièvre  
> Au-delà de l'âme  
> Encore une larme
> 
>  **6\. Sarah Brightman - Gothic (Fleurs du mal)**  
>  Should I feel like I do?  
> I’ve come to know that I miss your love  
> While I’m not missing you  
> We run  
> Til it’s gone  
> Et les fleurs du mal  
> Won’t let you be  
> You hold the key to an open door  
> Will I ever be free?


End file.
